The present invention relates to a faery adhesive tape, particularly to a novel adhesive tape with pictures and articles for describing the topic intrigue. Depending on the seriatim torn away of the adhesive tape, it will gradually deepen into the intrigue or gradually disclose the solution, increase the interesting effect of usage, and thus widen the scope of usage of the adhesive tape.
An adhesive tape has been used extensively and has become an indispensable item in our daily life. The traditional tapes can only be used as tapes, the invariable usage of which can not escape from a constrained frame. Today for the fast development in the industrial and commercial society, the more terse the pace of life become and the more nervous the people. The interactions between people become more drifted apart and more indifferent. The smile on the face and sense of humor has also gradually faded away. Therefore, if we can use the small stuffs that may be frequently touched in normal life to increase the interest and interactivity, it may become a good remedy for soothing the life pressure and regulating the spirit nervous. For example, it will make people feel very intimate while receiving the birthday greeting card with the sweet congratulation address printed on the seal tape of said card. Or/and as for the growing child, they always feel garrulous about the good words from parents"" heart. If they use and touch the inscription on the adhesive tape often, it will have the encouraging effect and wisdom benefit with the passage of time. Therefore, it can combine the traditional functions of the adhesive tape with interest, and developing its scope of usage is the inventor""s desire.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a faery adhesive tape. In order to achieve the above describing object, the present invention is a transparent or translucent membrane substrate with constant width that is back-coated with glue, and multiple reels are produced and used as tapes. And, the pictures and letters of said described intrigue of the shown topic is printed and tape-fitted at suitable interval on the substrate while producing multiple reels. Depending on the seriatim tearing away of the adhesive tape while using, it will gradually deepen into the intrigue or gradually disclose the solution.
According to the present invention, the topics can be generally classified, e.g., fairy tales, extracts of well-known sayings, wisdom beneficial riddle guess, interesting game, cartoon and caricature anthology, complimentary and praying address, anthology of precious words, anthology of joy, wise talks, the kinds of constellation fate and trend and etc. And, depending on different classification, it can develop different topics of subject matters. The type of performance can be designs, letters or excellent pictures and literary composition. The intrigue is guided in by segment. Under the situation that the user does not know the answer, the user has the expecting mentality. While they know the answers are in accordance with their thoughts, it will generate the amusement of surprise.